Mi principe
by Cielogris
Summary: Que si Harry es Eldarion, el heredero de Gondor, hijo de Aragorn y Arwen, Su llegada a la Tierra media es esperada. Pero acaso nuestro héroe podrá adaptarse a su nueva vida o extrañara el mundo en el que siempre vivió?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Mi príncipe

**Resumen**: Que si Harry es en realidad el heredero de Gondor, hijo de Aragorn y Arwen, y se encuentra refugiado en un mundo al cual no pertenece. El tiempo para regresar a la tierra media se acerca. Su llegada es esperada.

**Aut****or**: Cielogris

**Rating**: Apto para todos

**Genero**: Angustia, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los caracteres es mío, todos ellos pertenecen a las maravillosas sagas escritas por JK Rowling y a JR Tolkien

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Privet Drive. Un muchacho de increíbles ojos verdes y pelo desordenado color azabache con aspecto desastroso se despertaba. Una inmensa tristeza se dibujaba en sus bellos ojos, al vislumbrar los finos rayos que dejaban traspasar las barras de su ventana.

-Sirius…

Se escucho el débil sonido como salido del mas profundo abismo apenas dejándose escuchar. Batió la delgada manta que le cubría apoyando sus manos en el escritorio como sosteniéndose a través de el. Se sentía culpable, cada día se lamentaba más y la soledad en la que estaba sumido no ayudaba mucho a su depresión, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas, pero escuchando el ruido provocado por sus tíos al despertarse, rápidamente las restregó con su mano.

Hoy seria un día nuevo se dijo. Recordando las palabras de Dumbledore así como su rostro calmado e impávido del día en que lo perdio todo y la rabia tiño sus ojos de un color más verde, más oscuro. Se sentía enjaulado en la casa que debería llamar hogar, se sentía hastiado al descubrir que siempre lo habían vigilado y que Dumbledore había manipulado su vida a su regalado antojo! Pero ya no iba a aguantarlo mas!, estaba determinado, iba a enfrentarse a quien quisiera controlar su vida y tampoco aguantaría los insultos de sus tíos; algo había cambiado en su interior, la muerte de Sirius le había endurecido y había construido corazas para no resultar herido. Su desición estaba tomada, largarse de la casa de los Dursley, escapar y hacer de su vida lo que el eligiera, libre de profecias o de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, aunque se tratara del único lugar seguro en el que Voldemort no lo atacaría. Maldición!, pero…es que estaba entre la espada y la pared . Diablos! No importaba. Iría a otro lugar costara lo que costara ya había aguantado demasiado en esa casa.

No podía correr el riesgo de ser descubierto. tendría que salir encubierto, pero como hacerlo teniendo a toda la orden vigilándolo día y noche?

Sabia que tendría una mínima posibilidad en el turno de la noche de Mundungus y Arabella, ellos eran por lo menos los mas fáciles de despistar. Sí, pero antes debería de sacar de Gringowts una suma importante de dinero. Pero como los despistaría? Pensando en ello y sintiéndose un poco reconfortado por haber tomado una resolución se durmió placidamente como no lo hizo durante días.

Lo que no sabia era que en otro lugar se alistaban los últimos preparativos para su llegada y una pareja se encontraba contando las horas con la idea de poderlo tener de vuelta a su lado.

-Ya falta poco- dijo un hombre alto de porte gallardo y cabello oscuro, miraba con nostalgia hacia fuera por la ventana. Sus ojos mostrando la sabiduría que solo se logra a través de los años. Aunque su rostro lucia joven.

-^Deseó ya tenerlo en mis brazos para nunca mas soltarlo…. Ha sido duro Aragorn^

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba decidido, este sería el día, se acerco a la ventana para mirar a través de una breve rendija. Después de varias semanas de haber sido vigilado por la orden ya sabia sobre las ubicaciones en que sus vigilantes se ubicaban. El plan ya estaba ideado, había logrado convencer a un pequeño niño, vecino suyo con quien habia desarrollado una amistad, para que se dirigiera al punto donde Arabella y Mundungus se encontraban y armara una pequeña distracción. Pero dicho niño no aparecia y su plan dependia mucho de el.

Vamos donde esta -dijo mientras veía los alrededores de Privet Drive, hasta que logro visualizarlo por la esquina de la calle. Dando un suspiro de alivio, continuo su inspección por la ventana

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras, en el reino de Gondor una conversación se realizaba entre una joven señora y un viejo mago.

-Tengo miedo de que el muchacho se haya acostumbrado demasiado a su anterior vida y rechace esta vida si es que se lo quiere traer a la tierra media sin su consentimiento. La idea de Aragorn de hacerlo de esta manera arruinara la posible relación que podría establecerse entre ustedes tres.

A ello se suma la disminución marcada que se dará en su edad al realizar un viaje interdimensional.

Eldarion actualmente debe tener 15 años no es cierto?-

Si- se escucho la débil vos de la reina llena de aprehensión.

Imagina como será su reacción al pasar de ser un adolescente de casi 16 años a un niño de casi 8. Eldarion debe de ser explicado. Debes de tratar de convencer a Aragorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 . Revelación

Harry salió de _Gringotts _y se dirigió al Ministerio de magia, deseaba despedirse de Sirius a través del velo, y expresarle todo su agradecimiento por el que casi se convirtió en su padre, luego abandonaría el país _y se _mezclaría en el mundo Muggle. Cualquiera sea su destino comenzaría de cero.

Mientras caminaba encubierto por los pasillos oscuros del ministerio sintió una presencia extraña que lo espiaba. - No debo ponerme paranoico- se dijo- mas el sentimiento apremiante no se iba.

Volteo rápidamente al reconocer un sombra por detrás de el. Sus músculos se pusieron tensos y con el deseo de darse la fuga cuanto antes, pero antes de colocar un pie más, para comenzar a correr, la sombra apareció en todo su esplendor, alta y con el semblante de un hombre, pronto se vio atrapado por las cintura y su boca tapada por la mano del hombre misterioso que se encontraba por detrás de su espalda

Lucho para liberarse pero el hombre era verdaderamente fuerte. Mierda la fregué -se dijo a asimismo.

-Hijo, relájate no pienso hacerte daño- el extraño dijo. Pero Harry no confiaba en palabras de desconocidos, bastaba con la vida que le había tocado hasta ahora. El hombre decidió aflojar la mordaza de Harry y este pudo respirar un poco mejor y hasta librarse del hombre que lo había cogido tan inesperadamente, dándole tiempo de sacar su varita y apuntarla al hombre y a los otros que se mantenían unos pasos atrás.

-Quien mierda son ustedes! Aléjense de mí! si es que no quieren encontrarse en el extremo de mi varita¡

Estaba enojado. Quién diablos eran estos tipos, su plan podría irse ya por la mierda con toda la conmoción causada y los aurores seguramente pronto llegarían. Estos hombres no eran aurores sus extrañas ropas y comportamiento diferían mucho de las personas comunes, cuales eran sus intenciones.

Frikys -se dijo

Decidió reanudar su camino e ignorarlos, pero el hombre que lo había atajado primero avanzo hacia a él y agarro su muñeca, saco un pañuelo con extrañas hojas y las coloco en la nariz de Harry.

Poco a poco la somnolencia lo cogió y pudo sentir fuertes brazos levantarlo. Se sentía drogado, la furia que sentía poco a poco se disipaba producto de la droga

...

Aragón deposito a su hijo en el medio del bosque, se sintió egoísta por un instante pero no podía permitir que su hijo siguiera viviendo en la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, además la amenaza de Mordor ya había terminado.

Se maravillo al ver el rostro delicado de su hijo, tan parecido al de Arwen . Comenzó a llover y decidió cubrirlo con su manto. Era su preciado muchacho y por mucho que Eldarion luchara él se lo llevaría, paso su mano por su cabello, el pelo despeinado y rugoso poco a poco cambiaba a su verdadero liso.

Deseaba estrecharlo fuerte pero tampoco quería despertarlo y enfrentarse a la dura discusión que estaba por venir

Él era su padre, lo había añorada más que a nadie, era suyo y él era el rey, su mandato debía ser obedecido

Su pequeño príncipe seria cuidado

El viaje interdimensional le restaría unos cuantos años, pero de esa manera podría disfrutar mucho más su juventud y tal vez moldearlo de la manera que un principito debería comportarse. Sabía que la tarea seria dura pero Eldarion tendría que jugar ahora sobre sus términos. Un niño de 15 años reducido a uno de 8 no sería muy diferente.

….

Eldarion despertó, se sentía algo aturdido en el medio de las mantas que lo cubrían, se encontraba en una especie de carpa y apenas recordaba lo sucedido, un hombre y un grupo hombres vestidos de forma medieval con arcos, flechas y espadas quienes se le presentaron en el ministerio

Y aquel hombre quien tuvo la osadía de drogarlo ¡

Salió disparado de la tienda solo para encontrar al hombre de su disgusto sentado alrededor del fuego

-Hijo mío cómo te sientes?

No haciendo caso de las palabras extravagantes decidió no responder y más bien empezar a hacer el las preguntas.

-Quien eres y porque me has traído aquí!

Aragón suspiro su hijo tenía el temperamento de Arwen, sus dos ojos esmeraldas le recordaban los ojos de un dragón

Aragón siendo el fiel Ranger y de palabras directas decidió confesar la verdad

-Soy tu padre Harry

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

…

El shock que Harry sintió casi le hace trastablillar y por poco caer

- ¡Que burla es esta? Mi padre está muerto

-No. No lo está. Fuiste adoptado por los Potter, ellos cuidaron de ti a mi nombre y el de mi esposa

La furia y el dolor y la idea de que esta era una gran mentira torno doloroso el corazón de Harry, no quiso seguir oyendo la burla y la profanación que este hombre hacia a sus padres.

Deseaba apartarse de ese lugar, que broma estúpida estaban jugando con él.

Aragón al ver que su hijo retrocedía y poco a poco se retraía lentamente se levantó para alcanzarlo

-Estuvimos en una gran guerra del lugar de donde vinimos-dijo- tú madre estuvo devastada al dejarte, pero sabíamos que en este lugar tendrías mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-No puedo creerte¡ , que pruebas puedes mostrar

Así fue que Aragón saco de su pecho un colgante brillante en forma de estrella " La estrella de la tarde" y se lo entregó a su hijo

-Te gustaba jugar con ella-le dijo

Harry inmediatamente la recordó, de cómo le gustaba acariciarla cuando era un bebe y de las finas manos que la ayudan a sostenerla, el colgante de su madre.

Todo se colocó en su lugar y el sentimiento fue desbordante, quemante. Recordó brazos que lo sostuvieron seguro, los brazos y el cabello negro y largo de su madre que mas tarde cambio a un profundo rojo y la sensación de amor en que se encontraba envuelto y luego la desolación , la perdida y el sentimiento aplastante de fríos brazos manos toscas que lo trataron con dureza, las de su tía Petunia

La tristeza cubrió su rostro y deseo derramar lágrimas por lo que perdió, ahora era tarde el no necesitaba a nadie, mucho menos regresar a un mundo olvidado con personas que el apenas recordaba.

Su determinación de ser independiente, de escapar y hacer su vida como siempre la quiso logro meterse entre la añoranza de conocer al hombre parado frente a el que afirmaba ser su padre y a la señora de cabellos negros ondulados que una vez asocio como su madre.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry- ya es tarde para comenzar un nuevo camino. Ya decidí mi destino y es el de vivir aquí. Tal vez unos años atrás hubiera deseado tener un padre y una madre pero ese tiempo se ha acabo

-Harry,- dijo Aragón- si regresas conmigo te daré la niñez que siempre quise darte, te daré el amor que solo un padre puede dar a su hijo. Por favor regresa conmigo, tu madre te está esperando

Harry negó con su cabeza- lo siento ya es tarde.

-Poco a poco a partir de tus 16 años iras rejuveneciendo sea en este mundo o en el mío- hablo Aragón siendo sincero con su hijo

-Si permaneces en este mudo rejuvenecerás hasta morir, si regresas conmigo el rejuvenecimiento se acelerara hasta que tengas la edad de 8 años y a partir de allí comenzaras a madurar, es por eso que para mi es apremiante llevarte conmigo

-Porque? -pregunto Harry- porque un viaje requiere y pide tanto. De donde vienes?

-De un lugar llamado Tierra media, en una dimensión distinta a esta, dividida en 9 reinos, yo soy el rey de uno de ellos y los Valar aceptaron mis suplicas de traerte aquí a cambio de esas condiciones.

Harry se quedo perdido, desconcertado y sin palabras, casi en negación.

Y que pasaría conmigo si consiento ir a tus tierras? seguiré siendo yo? .Perderé mis recuerdos o la manera quien soy?

Aragón sonrió - no Harry seguirás siendo tu, pero tus sentimientos serán mas los de un niño

Harry estrujo el seño. En ese otro mundo crecería y maduraría, su vida estaría libre de pretensiones y también seria un buen comienzo, pero no dejaría que sentimientos extraños se apoderan de él. El tenía 15 años aquí así como en el otro mundo en ninguna circunstancia actuaria de otra forma o dejaría que actuaran hacia el como si fuera un pequeño niño.

Tomando una resolución acepto lo inevitable

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

….

Pasaron unos cuantos días en el bosque, esperando que Gandalf el blanco abriera el portal que los llevaría de regreso a la tierra media. Harry estaba nervioso, trato de conversar con los guardias que lo rodeaban pero eran demasiados respetuosos y demasiados formales con él. Por lo que prefería hablar con Haldir un humano extraño con orejas puntiagudas que se comportaba de forma amigable con Harry, luego Harry pronto se entero que Haldir era en realidad un elfo.

Haldir como es Lady Arwen? – Harry pregunto una tarde- . Haldir emocionado la explico que su madre fue una vez una elfa , la mas hermosa y preciosa del reino de Rivendel, le hablo también de la guerra de los anillos y de su padre Aragón , de los hobbits y de los pocos elfos que decidieron permanecer en la Tierra media, le conto también la alegría que el reino sintió cuando fue anunciado su nacimiento y la tristeza de saber sobre su partida, le conto también sobre historias que ocurrieron siglos atrás hasta que noto que los bellos ojos del lindo príncipe comenzaron a cerrarse y canto una canción allí en el bosque para traer protección a los viajeros y a la joven carga acostada a su lado.


End file.
